Generally, management of an enterprise's network may involve discovering problems with devices of the network and subsequently working to resolve the discovered problems. For example, the enterprise could determine that some devices have or are susceptible to security vulnerabilities, such as due to software defects, weak passwords, and/or phishing attempts, among others. In such situations, the enterprise may seek to identify appropriate remediator(s), such as certain information technology (IT) support group(s), which could help resolve the security vulnerabilities.